


Death by Deception

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Slaughter Simulation [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, it's a simulation, no one dies really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Shockwave has designed a simulator in which mechs have to work out who to trust. Trusting the wrong mech could lead to their own demise! Follow along as Megatron tries to work out who is planning a coup; before it's too late! (Feel free to guess the roles or review...) Yes all of those characters are actually in this fic; for how long is another thing...





	1. Beginning Or Who’s first for the chopping block?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers, it belongs whoever created it. Definitely set in some undetermined time period before the war, but after the Decepticons had formed. This is loosely based on a game called Mafia (or Werewolf). And, no, I’m not going to tell you who any of the roles are; the roles are revealed only when a mech dies or Megatron works them out.

All of the Decepticons had assembled in the main room. Well, all of the high ranking ones anyway.

“Shockwave has created a simulator.” Megatron started to say, before being interrupted by one of the usual suspects.

“What is the point in wasting resources on such things?”

“The point is, Overlord, that we can improve our reasoning and logic skills.” Shockwave answered him. Megatron reckoned Shockwave would be frowning if he had a ‘normal’ face.

“Why are those qualities useful anyway? We’re just going to end up fighting for what we believe in anyway…” Another voice interrupted; this one less expected.

“They are helpful for winning over the general populace, Skywarp.” Starscream told him, rolling his optics.

“There are enough of Shockwave’s simulators for all of us to participate.”

“But what actually happens in there? Do we all gotta fight each other or something?” Motormaster asked.

“No, actually.” Shockwave answered.

“Megatron will still be our leader, but he will have to determine which of us is planning a coup. Each of us will be assigned a different role.” He paused before continuing on, making sure he had everyone’s attention.

“First, the innocents. This role helps with votes to decide who to kill, or lock up.”

“That doesn’t sound very interesting.” Tesarus interrupted. Tarn elbowed him, silencing any further complaints.

“You can also go visit other mechs at night; but this can get you into trouble. The leader, of course, has the final call about who to kill or lock up; but the innocents help him decide. Next, we have the investigator. They keep track of another’s movements.”

“Sounds like what Soundwave does normally.” Astrotrain’s comment got a few sniggers; they obviously didn’t want to interrupt Shockwave too much.

“Then, we have the members of the coup. Firstly, the leader. He tells mechs who to kill. He may also visit other mechs; to keep them off the scent.”

“That role sounds fun.” Deathsaurus pointed out.

“Doesn’t sound that far from what you do now.” Leozack grumbled, from next to him.

“However, the leader only has three assassins. If all three of them are unavailable, the leader must do the killings himself. So, revealing all of them too early is not likely to be a good idea. And lastly; we have the assassins. They are the mechs that will actually kill other mechs, and visit them, if they choose too.”

“This sounds… kinda fun. I hope I’m one of the assassins.”

“You would, Overlord.”

“Everyone, to one of the pods.” Megatron directed them to the, conveniently enough, twenty three pods.

“Once inside, close the lid and attach the cable to the back of your neck.” Shockwave told them.

“That will put you into recharge; the pods will only disengage the recharge protocol when everyone is not actively in the simulation.”

“What do you mean ‘actively in the simulation’?” Thundercracker asked.

“When the simulation is over; everyone is not actively in the simulation any more. This will happen in one of two ways. The members of the coup have killed everyone else, and so can kill the leader, or the coup leader and his assassins have been found out and hence; killed.” Shockwave headed to his own pod and closed the lid. He wasn’t answering any more questions; all would be explained shortly. Everyone else shrugged and climbed into the pods; unable to have their questions answered. Once the lids were closed everyone attached the cables as instructed.

“This feels kinda funny…” Skywarp thought to himself, before his optics flickered off. Every mech was now in recharge and the simulation could begin.

XxX

 _Lord Megatron suspects that a coup is being planned; with all of the loyal Decepticons going to be killed._ The simulation told every mech, a voice that sounded like the one on their base computer speaking in their heads.

“Who wrote this? The Justice Division?” Overlord pondered.

 _It is up to you to determine who the coup is being planned by. Help your leader determine who the members of the coup are… before it’s too late._ Each mech then heard. _Your role is…_ followed by what their role was.

“I don’t like that at all.”

“Cool!”

“Right then.”

“That doesn’t seem too far from what I do normally!”

“Guess I’ll have to like this…”

“Why do I have to be an innocent?!” Some of them thought, while the role was being explained to them.

Meanwhile, Megatron was being given a different story.

_You suspect that some of your most trusted Decepticons are planning a coup, and that you must catch them before they kill all of your troops. Use your three investigators to track other mech’s movements and catch them in the act! Lock up mechs to keep them safe, or to make sure you know where they are! And determine whether or not to kill someone in the morning._

“I’m still not sure what I’m supposed to do. I hope it explains it later.” Megatron thought after it had finished explaining. Each mech then ‘woke up’ in a common room, somehow all stood up. Megatron was stood at the front, like he was giving one of his speeches.

“Are you all clear on what you are going to do?” Megatron decided to ask; because he wasn’t. He received twenty two ‘yes sir’s’. All of them then heard that voice, over speakers.

“It is now evening. Report to your room. Your name is written on the door.” Each of them started to walk towards the back of the room.

 _Not you._ The voice said in Megatron’s head. _Your room is behind you._ Megatron turned around and saw a door with his name on it. He walked through it and it slid shut behind him. Each other mech found the same sort of thing was happening to him. Their door however, read ‘Safe’ in green letters.

Each mech was now being instructed in the same way. _Go to your berth and go to recharge. You will need all your wits about you here._ Each mech obeyed, some begrudgingly. A while later, four mechs received more instructions. _Go to the meeting room; the place where you started. There you will meet your fellow members of the coup._

The mechs in question got out of berth and headed for the door. One of them walked out before the others and they discovered how the doors worked. ‘Not Safe’ was displayed on them in red letters, until it changed back. One of them walked through and it displayed ‘Not Safe’ on the other two’s doors. After the fourth one of them had made it to the meeting room, the first one out of his room spoke.

“You three are not who I was expecting at all. So, which of you is the coup leader? Because it isn’t me.” The first mech told the others.

“I am…” Another mech told the other three.

“This would have to be a simulation for _you_ to be planning a coup!” Another of them said, sniggering.

“I’m looking forward to being given orders on whom to kill.” The fourth mech looked rather happy about his role assignment.

“Aren’t you going to say something about overthrowing Megatron?” The first mech that made it to the meeting room asked.

“Um… Let’s make sure Megatron gets what’s coming to him, just like the rest of those idiots.” The coup leader hoped he sounded charismatic. The others gave him a look that said he might have.

“I’m looking forward to this; you’d all be wise to do the same.” One of the mechs said, his optics glinting just like the others. All of them headed back to their rooms to recharge; knowing they would also need their wits about them in the morning.

XxX

All of them were told it was morning and that they had to now report to the meeting room. Each mech did, unsure what to do now.

“Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone.” The voice told them over the speakers.

“What? Kill someone! But no one’s done anything yet!” Starscream immediately told the others.

“I actually agree. We have no idea who anyone is; no one’s actually done anything yet.” Overlord’s comment quickly got similar ones from most of the mechs.

“Right, I get you.” Megatron listened to them.

“No one gets killed.” Megatron told the group, almost laughing at the sighs of relief.

“But who do we lock up? We don’t know what anyone does, as no one’s done anything.” Megatron pondered out loud, hoping for his Decepticons to decide for him.

“Overlord.” Tarn answered first. Overlord quickly followed him.

“Why me? Why not you?”

“Why not me? Megatron can randomly choose any of us. After all, he has no idea what any of us do.” Tarn’s answer made perfect sense.

“I’ll take your suggestions into account; Overlord.” Megatron smirked at the shocked look on Overlord’s face.

“Why?”

“Someone doth protesteth too much.” Soundwave smirked behind his mask. Megatron walked over to escort Overlord to the cell. He’d been informed by the voice in his head that it was at the other end of the corridor. He saw a room with a hard metal door standing open. _The mech who is in here cannot be harmed, but also has no idea what is happening outside and cannot complete his assignments, if any. Put your chosen mech inside, and close the door._ Megatron did so, ignoring the protests. He then closed the door and heard a lock click. _Only you have the key card that opens this door. You will be told to release him in the morning._ Megatron walked back to the meeting room and an announcement came over the speakers.

“It is now evening. Report to your room.” The voice said over the speakers.

“Days sure go by quickly in here…” Skywarp remarked, earning a few laughs. All of the mechs did as ordered however.

XxX

Once Megatron was in his room he was told to go to a console. It had three boxes on the screen, each one labelled with investigator followed by 1, 2 or 3. The top of the screen said ‘Send out your investigators, if you wish.’

“I don’t know who any of them are. How do I know who to have them keep watch on?” Megatron pondered before tapping investigator 1. He then saw each of the other mechs in their configuration of rooms he assumed. He also saw that Overlord’s picture was greyed out; possible because he was in the cell. He tapped one of the mechs, and then did the same for the other two investigators. He then tapped confirm. Each mech received the same message as the previous night telling them to recharge. Once all twenty two had done so, each of the investigators was woken up.

 _You have been told to keep watch on…_ Each of them was then told a different mech. _Skywarp._ The first one was told.

“He’s likely to go wandering, making himself look suspicious…” The mech thought. _Vos._ The second one heard.

“Well… that makes a change.” The mech smirked. _Leozack._ Was the third mech’s target.

“Of course.” The mech shrugged. _You are to press the switch beside that mech’s door, this will activate the sensors._

“But what if I get myself?” One pondered, before heading out of the door. He pushed the switch beside his target’s door, seeing a light flash once. He then headed back to his room. The other two investigators did the same thing, before being told to return to recharge.

 _Go to your console._ The coup leader heard in his audios. He got up and went over to his console. It had his three assassins on it, so he chose one. He also saw twenty two pictures, with five blacked out, his assassins and himself, he noted, as well as Overlord; the mech in the cell. He chose one unfortunate mech who was going to meet his end at the hands of his assassin. He tapped confirm and was then instructed to go back to recharge. A very short while later the voice spoke to all twenty one mechs who were able to do so.

 _You must wake up. You may visit others, or be receiving visitors._ The assassin that was chosen was also told the name of the mech he had to kill.

“That’s… interesting.” He thought, before heading straight for the door. _You, your fellow coup members and Megatron himself are the only mechs who have any weapons. You have been given a stun gun and a simple gun that can be easily hidden._ The assassin walked out of the door, before going to his chosen victim’s room. Blitzwing had also made up his mind to head out, as had Dirge. They seemed surprised in the first instance when it said ‘Not Safe’ on the door. Both of them shrugged, waiting for it to say ‘Safe’ before heading out, one after the other. Dirge was the poor mech who had to wait.

XxX

Motormaster heard the door of his room open. He turned around and seemed surprised by who was visiting.

“Didn’t expect you to come and visit me.”

“You won’t be remembering the meeting.” The assassin drew his stun gun.

“You’re an assassin?!”

“Of course, and you are my first victim.” Motormaster didn’t seem scared.

“I don’t kill so easily…” He attempted to draw his sword from subspace and actually became frightened when he couldn’t. He then felt a powerful electric shock go through his systems and went offline. He wasn’t to know, permanently. The assassin walked over and slowly pushed the other gun to his victim’s head.

“Brain.” A shot rang out.

“Spark.” A second shot followed soon after.

“T-Cog.” A third and final shot rang out.

XxX

It didn’t seem long after the mechs had returned to their rooms and gone back to recharge that they were told; _It is now morning. Report to the meeting room._ Each mech that could did as asked. Megatron was told to check his console. He had received three reports, from his investigators he assumed. The voice told him that investigator 3’s report was first and 1’s was last. The first read; ‘I kept an optic on Leozack, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron shrugged, that wasn’t very helpful. The second report was similar; ‘I kept an optic on Vos, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron grumbled; these reports were useless! He then read the third, fully expecting to read the same thing, but was pleasantly surprised. ‘I kept an optic on Skywarp, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he received one visitor.’ Megatron made a mental note to ask Skywarp who it was. He was then told to; _Release the jailed mech._ Megatron headed outside and noticed all of the mechs were waiting for him, except one.

“I will be back momentarily; with Overlord.” Megatron headed down the corridor and slid the key card into the lock. The door clicked and Megatron pulled it open.

“I still don’t get why you locked me up, but there is no difference between the cell and the room I’m in.” Overlord told Megatron while walking to the meeting room. Megatron made his way to the front.

“One of you visited Skywarp last night.” He made a statement, awaiting an answer from the mech in question or from Skywarp himself.

“Blitzwing.” Skywarp answered.

“Why?” Megatron asked. Were these two part of the coup; planning something?

“Just talking.” Blitzwing answered.

“What about?”

“Just how weird the simulation is and how it would better if we weren’t just innocents.” Skywarp answered.

“Would anyone else care to own up to going out last night?” Kaon asked.

“Why?” Megatron queried.

“Because there are only twenty two mechs in here.” Was Kaon’s reply.

“There were twenty two yesterday as well, there were eleven doors on each side of the corridor. I counted.” Helex told them.

“What about Megatron? His door’s not in the corridor.” Vos asked.

“That would make twenty three…” A deathly silence came over the room at Tesarus’ comment.

“One mech must have been killed last night.” Soundwave said, with a nervous realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave that there; it’s not like you don’t know who it is! And apparently, they didn’t even notice! Yes, Kaon can see; he hasn’t shorted out his optics on the traitors yet. And the simulation translates what Vos says for the other mechs. The thing with the doors is so no mech is ever seen walking the corridors by another; only one mech can be in the corridor at a time at night. Do I like Motormaster as a character? Yes. I didn’t kill him first because I don’t like him. If I was killing mechs I didn’t like; Shockwave would be dead.


	2. Accusations Or It was you Starscream, wasn’t it?

_“One mech must have been killed last night.” Soundwave said, with a nervous realisation._

“Which one?” Scrapper asked, looking around trying to work out who was missing.

“Well, it wasn’t any of the Justice Division, or me.” Overlord pointed out.

“It wasn’t Blitzwing or Skywarp either.” Astrotrain shrugged.

“Wasn’t Onslaught either. I visited him last night.” Dirge told them.

“It was Motormaster. He is the only mech missing.” Soundwave intoned. Each of the others looked around and noticed he was right.

“We’d better go and find out what his role was.” Starscream suggested. Sixshot immediately moved off to investigate.

“He was next door to me; how did I not hear him getting killed?” Sixshot pondered, heading towards Motormaster’s door. He tapped it and it slid open. He was a little shocked by what he saw. The mech in question was lying in the middle of the room, a hole in the centre of his forehead, another in the centre of his chest and a third just above his right hip.

“Triple tapped.” Sixshot shuddered, hoping that Motormaster was somehow in recharge when it happened. He also found a data-pad beside him with only one line of text visible. He decided that Megatron should probably read this first. He headed back to the meeting room.

“He’s been triple tapped.” Sixshot told the others. A few shocked outbursts filled the room. He made his way to Megatron and handed him the data-pad.

“This was found beside him.” Megatron read over the one line of text, and was thankful about one thing; it wasn’t an investigator; those reports weren’t very helpful as it was, without only two coming in. The data-pad read; ‘Motormaster was an innocent.’

“What is the point in the jail anyway? It is no different to a normal room.” Overlord asked.

“The mech who is in there can’t visit anyone, and can’t be killed as I am the only mech who can open it.” Megatron told the group. He didn’t say that the mech in there couldn’t do his assignments either.

“Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone.” The voice said over the speakers at this point.

“We can’t kill anyone yet! We have no idea who the assassin is!” Starscream shouted.

“There is only one mech who knows who the assassin is, and that’s Motormaster.” Leozack told them.

“And dead mechs tell no tales.” Deathsaurus smirked.

“Just by chance, you could kill either an assassin or the coup leader.” Soundwave told them.

“Yes, but it is much more likely that you won’t. There are four of those in total and seventeen mechs who aren’t.” Shockwave logically explained.

“Fine. Nobody dies.” Megatron actually did smirk at the sighs of relief this time.

“But who do I lock up?” He asked them.

“Deathsaurus.” Leozack answered with a snigger.

“Any objections?” Megatron asked. He didn’t receive any; even from Deathsaurus. Megatron promptly lead Deathsaurus to the jail cell.

“This room looks just like the ones we’re in; but there isn’t a console in here.”

“Overlord informed me of such yesterday.” Megatron answered.

“At least the assassins can’t get you in here.” Megatron tried to reassure Deathsaurus as he shut the door. He wasn’t to know how much Deathsaurus was worrying about something as he did. When Megatron had stood back at the front, an announcement came over the speakers.

“It is now evening. Report to your room.” Each mech did so.

XxX

Megatron was again told send out his investigators, so he chose a target for each. All of the mechs were told to recharge. Like last night, each investigator was told to investigate a mech. The first was told to investigate Blitzwing.

“That mech seems to wander a lot. This should be interesting.” The mech thought, heading for the door. The second and third investigators were told their assignments as well. Both had the same response.

“I can’t do that.” The second one was informed he didn’t need to either, he could just go back to recharge. The third was instructed to do the same; there was nothing he could do either. After the first investigator had returned to recharge, the coup leader was woken. He went over to his console and chose a different assassin; wouldn’t want any of the others to suspect the one chosen last night. He saw that there were now six blacked out mechs; Motormaster being the sixth. He chose the target for his assassin, before being instructed to go back to recharge. Twenty mechs were awoken by a message.

_You must wake up. You may visit others, or be receiving visitors._ The coup leader’s assassin was also told his target.

“This could be interesting!” He smirked, vowing to wait a little bit before visiting that mech. Sixshot, Tarn and Blitzwing had all decided to head out. Blitzwing decided he better visit Astrotrain; just in case he was the next target. Tarn decided ‘why not?’ And went off towards Helex’s room. Sixshot decided to visit Scrapper, he had no idea why, but it seemed like a good idea.

XxX

Ramjet heard the door slide open and a mech walk in. He glanced up from his spot on the berth.

“You know, I expected Dirge or Thrust to visit. Not you.” Ramjet was completely clueless to the stun gun in the other mech’s hand.

“Yeah well, thought I’d visit one of you guys; just for a change.” The mech answered, moving towards the berth.

“Well, you gonna move so I can sit and talk with you?” The mech asked.

“Sure thing… BZZZT!” Shocked static came out of Ramjet’s mouth instead of the mech’s name, before he flickered offline.

“This is payback for all of those collisions!” The mech said before shooting Ramjet.

XxX

Again, each mech felt he hadn’t been in recharge that long before being told it was morning, and that he was to report to the meeting room. All nineteen who were capable of doing so did. Megatron received three reports again on his console. The first annoyed him. ‘I was ordered to keep an optic on Starscream. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance; I was unable to do so.’ Megatron growled; why would no one spy on his second? _A mech will not need to investigate himself._ The voice told him. Megatron pondered if that meant Starscream was one of the investigators. Megatron growled once more when he read the second report. ‘I was ordered to keep an optic on Kaon. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance; I was unable to do so.’ Then Megatron thought on it; a mech in the cell couldn’t do his assignments either. This meant he had found out at least one of the investigators; Kaon, Deathsaurus or Starscream had to be one. His third report again made him a little less annoyed. ‘I kept an optic on Blitzwing, as ordered. He left his room once, and he received no visitors.’ Megatron thought he had to ask Blitzwing who he visited. He was then told to _release the jailed mech._ He went out of his room and was immediately met with two mechs in quite a flap.

“Ramjet’s missing!” Dirge told him. Thrust shivered; knowing what happened yesterday when a mech was missing.

“Then why don’t you two go and check on him?” Megatron asked, heading towards the corridor and the jail cell. Once there he opened the door. Deathsaurus looked worried, almost guilty. _Maybe because he had a job to do last night and couldn’t…_ Megatron thought.

“It’s really boring not being able to go anywhere.” Deathsaurus had shaken off the guilty look and stood up straight, beginning to walk along the corridor. Both he and Megatron heard shocked shouts and went to investigate.

“Why?” They knew that was Dirge, but why was he in…? Megatron and Deathsaurus looked around the door and found both Thrust and Dirge looking over Ramjet. They realised then why the cries sounded anguished. Ramjet had been shot, triple tapped; just like Motormaster. There was a data-pad beside him too; that neither Dirge or Thrust had noticed. Megatron walked over and picked it up. Again, it only had four words on it. ‘Ramjet was an innocent.’ Megatron began to head off out of the room when both of the other two jets turned to him.

“I want to know who did this.” Thrust growled, seeking vengeance.

“It’s got to be the same mech.” Dirge sounded angry; like he wanted to kill that mech.

“We aren’t going to find out standing in here.” Deathsaurus told them, heading towards the meeting room. They seemed a little reluctant to follow, but decided their friend wasn’t going to get back up and speak to them by them standing there. They followed the other two back to the meeting room. Once Megatron had made his way to the front, he asked his queries.

“Blitzwing, who did you visit last night?” Blitzwing didn’t look worried, Megatron noted.

“Astrotrain and he can confirm it.” Astrotrain did so and Megatron thought about that for a second. _Maybe, Blitzwing, Astrotrain and Skywarp are the assassins. This would mean that Astrotrain killed Motormaster and Skywarp killed Ramjet._ Megatron’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the speakers.

“Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone.”

“We still don’t know who the assassin is!” Starscream shouted.

“You know; if you keep saying things like that Starscream… Mechs are going to start thinking the assassin was you.” Skywarp told him. Starscream shrieked in outrage.

“I’ve not left my room except to come here!”

“And therefore the only mech who can corroborate your story is you.” Dirge glared at him.

“Who’s to say that Blitzwing didn’t kill both of them; after he visited Skywarp and Astrotrain.” Tarn suggested.

“I went straight back to my room, both times!” Blitzwing told them.

“Again. Only mech who can prove that is you.” Tesarus told him.

“Well, I know for certain I didn’t kill Ramjet, and Overlord didn’t kill Motormaster.”

“How can you be so sure?” Starscream didn’t catch on to what Deathsaurus was saying.

“Did you forget already? Deathsaurus and I have been put in jail. We couldn’t be the ones who killed those two.” Overlord answered, smirking at Starscream. Starscream decided he just wanted to punch that smug mech right in the mouth.

“Enough!” Megatron shouted; he’d had enough of the mechs arguing.

“No one is being put to death and Starscream is being locked up.”

“Why?” Starscream asked.

“Because I have an inkling about something and I would like it to be proven.” Megatron told him. Starscream knew better than to argue, but that didn’t stop the jeers he got in return.

“Have fun in solitary, Screamer.” Skywarp smirked as Megatron lead Starscream to the jail cell.

“You know, they are right. You do make yourself very suspicious by speaking first.” Megatron told his second. Starscream didn’t answer, he just went over to the berth and lay down; apparently going to recharge already. Megatron shut the door, knowing he wouldn’t get a report from Starscream if he was an investigator. By the time he’d walked back to the meeting room, the voice was telling them over the speakers it was evening and they were to go to their rooms.

“Skywarp is right. Days really do pass quickly in here.” Leozack muttered.

XxX

Megatron sent each of his investigators out again to keep an optic on mechs. He really needed these reports to come up with something. Each mech was then told to recharge. Each investigator was woken up first. The first of them was told to investigate Onslaught.

“I’m sure that mech doesn’t go anywhere.” He shrugged; heading out to push the switch beside that mech’s door. The second was told to investigate Tarn.

“Not something I would dare to do normally.” He thought, waiting for his door to say it was ‘Safe’. The third mech was told to investigate what Overlord was up to. The mech sniggered, knowing that Overlord was always up to something. After he’d returned to his room and was told to return to recharge, the coup leader was woken up. The coup leader went over to his console, and tapped confirm, not wanting to kill anyone this time. _They’re already suspicious of Starscream; why not make it worse?_ He thought, smirking. He went back over to recharge. A short while later, each mech was roused again, saying they had to ready for visitors or to visit others. Only three mechs decided to head out, Tesarus, Dirge and Sixshot. Tesarus decided to go speak to his boss, Tarn. Dirge decided to see how Thrust was holding up; he seemed slightly more shaken about Ramjet’s death. Sixshot went off to speak to Soundwave; about who he thought the assassins were. Sixshot had his own suspicions and wanted to discuss them. After that, those three went back to their rooms and went back to recharge. It really didn’t seem all that long after that all of them were being woken up again. _It is now morning. Report to the meeting room._ The only mech who didn’t was Starscream; still trapped in his cell.

XxX

Megatron received three reports that morning as well, when he checked. The first read; ‘I kept an optic on Overlord, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron grumbled. _These reports might actually be useful eventually…_ He thought. The second one however, did tell him something; ‘I kept an optic on Tarn, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he received one visitor.’ Megatron made a note to ask Tarn who it was. The final report was similar to the first. ‘I kept an optic on Onslaught, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron was annoyed by this; he still didn’t have much of a clue who it was. He was told to release the jailed mech again and so headed outside. There was quite a lot of discussion going on, but he ignored it for now. He let Starscream out of the cell. He was surprised that Starscream didn’t appear to have any complaints. When they got to the meeting room however…

“It’s very telling; that the night a certain someone is in jail, no one dies.” Helex pointed out. Everyone else appeared to agree.

“What do you…?” Starscream trailed off, doing a head count. The same number as yesterday.

“I was framed! I haven’t killed anyone!”

“That’s exactly what an assassin would want you to think.” Astrotrain answered.

“Maybe he’s right, he didn’t kill anyone.” Tarn paused. Everyone gave him incredulous looks.

“Maybe he just told others who to kill.” Tarn smirked behind his mask. Everyone else quickly jumped on this idea; Starscream wasn’t an assassin; he was the leader of the coup!

“Silence! I have questions I want to ask before this discussion!” Megatron’s shout silenced everyone.

“Who visited you last night, Tarn?” The leader of the Justice Division glanced at his leader, before turning to point.

“Tesarus.” He informed his leader. Megatron didn’t think anything of it. The voice then came over the speakers.

“Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone.”

“Kill Starscream; he’s obviously been up to something. The one night he was locked up, no one died.” Blitzwing pointed out.

“But… Did you go wandering last night, Blitzwing?” Starscream knew he was grasping, and everyone else probably did too.

“No, actually.”

“So, how do we know he isn’t an assassin? He stayed in his room and no one died!” Starscream hoped this got some attention away from him.

“That’s also true of a lot of other mechs; myself included.” Onslaught pointed out.

“I vote kill Blitzwing. I agree with Starscream; he could have gone and visited a mech then killed the other two, just so he has an alibi.” Skywarp pointed out.

“I went straight back to my room after I visited those mechs!”

“The only mech who can prove that is you!” Starscream screeched.

“All of you; stop arguing!” Megatron again silenced everyone with his shout.

“Right; I’ll put it to the vote. Kill Starscream, Blitzwing or no one. Anyone who votes to kill Starscream, raise your right arm.” Megatron purposefully didn’t raise his; he was going to let everyone else decide; unless it was a tie. He knew his vote anyway; no one was going to die; there was just speculation here. Unsurprisingly, Blitzwing raised his arm, as did Astrotrain. Tarn also raised his, prompting Tesarus, Helex, Vos and Kaon to do the same. _Do those four not have any thoughts of their own?_ Pondered Megatron.

“Anyone who votes to kill Blitzwing, raise your right arm.” The seven mechs from before lowered their arms. Unsurprisingly, Starscream raised his. Skywarp also raised his. Megatron noted that was all.

“Anyone who votes to kill no one, raise your right arm.” Two arms fell down by their owner’s side, eleven arms were raised.

“Right then, we kill no one.” Megatron heard complaints, but waved an arm to silence them.

“I allowed you to vote. Do not complain because it didn’t go your way. Who should I lock up?” Megatron heard cries of ‘Not Starscream.’

“I volunteer.” Scrapper stepped forward.

“Fine. I’ll take you to the jail cell.” Megatron led Scrapper away, not noticing the glares being directed behind his back.

“I’ll let you out in the morning.” Megatron told him, before closing the door. He headed back to the meeting room and unsurprisingly, saw a standoff between Starscream and Blitzwing.

“Break it up. Go recharge and forget this. It might sort itself out in the morning.” Megatron told them; heading to the front. No sooner had he walked there, the voice came over the speakers.

“It is now evening. Report to your room.” Each mech did so, but Starscream and Blitzwing were still cross with each other.

XxX

Megatron was informed to choose his investigators to go out again. He still had one more loose end to tie up. He’d determined that investigator 3 was either Kaon or Deathsaurus. So he needed to find out which. He picked a target for investigators 1 and 2, and decided to send number 3 after Deathsaurus. He then went over to his recharge berth and went into recharge. He’d find out what happened in the morning. Each of the investigators was then woken up. The first was told to keep watch on Soundwave.

“Make’s a change from him investigating us!” The mech laughed, heading out of the door. The second investigator was told to keep watch on Sixshot.

“That’s random…” He thought, waiting for his door to say it was ‘Safe’. The third mech was told. _You have been told to keep watch on Deathsaurus._

“Why would I need to…?” _You don’t need to._ The voice informed him. The mech in question lay back down on his berth and went to recharge. The coup leader was woken by a command to go to his console next. He already knew which assassin he was choosing and who he was going to kill. He wanted to see the looks on everyone’s faces the next morning. A short while later, each mech was roused in the same way as the nights before. The assassin was told who he was going to kill.

“Really? Why would you want to kill him? Some of them already think he’s doing your job…” The mech pondered. Leozack, Soundwave, Shockwave and Blitzwing decided to head out. Blitzwing wasn’t going anywhere near Starscream. He was going to find out what Thundercracker thought of it though. Leozack decided he’d just head next door, Vos. He shrugged and went inside.

XxX

“Hello, Starscream.” Said mech jumped from his spot lying on the berth.

“You? Why would you want to…?” Starscream’s words vanished with a gasp when he saw the gun in the other mech’s hand.

“Why would you kill me? I’m innocent!” Starscream shivered, his wings twitching nervously.

“Exactly.” The mech said, aiming the gun.

“Help! Assassin!” Starscream screeched.

“These rooms are soundproof, so no one will even hear you scream.” The mech then fired the stun gun. Starscream shrieked from the hit and fortunately for the mech, fell offline. The mech quickly dispatched his target, triple tap; just like the other two.

“That is because Megatron made you second in command, you traitor!” He then lay the mech face down on the berth, to better shock the mech who discovered him.

XxX

It wasn’t long before each mech was roused the same way as the previous days. All the mechs who could went to the meeting room. Megatron collected his reports. The first one made him grin; he’d worked something out. ‘I was ordered to keep an optic on Deathsaurus. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance; I was unable to do so.’ _Investigator 3 is Deathsaurus._ Megatron smirked. He then read the second report and his smirk became a frown. ‘I kept an optic on Sixshot, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ He then glanced at the third report and saw, again, something somewhat useful. ‘I kept an optic on Soundwave, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron then headed towards the door, to get Scrapper out of his cell. Megatron heard nothing when he walked through the door. He quickly glanced around the gathered mechs and saw why. A certain red, white and blue mech was missing. A certain mech they’d wanted dead yesterday. _They got their wish._ Megatron thought darkly. Megatron decided he’d better get someone to check on Starscream, while he got Scrapper out of the cell.

“Blitzwing, go and find out what happened to Starscream.” Megatron had a cruel sense of humour. Blitzwing reluctantly followed behind his leader. Megatron let Scrapper out of his cell and then headed to the open door. He saw a completely shocked Blitzwing and exactly what he’d hoped he wouldn’t see. Starscream with three holes in his body; one in his forehead, one in the centre of his chest and the third above his right hip. There was also a data-pad beside him; which, as Megatron had suspected yesterday, read ‘Starscream was an innocent.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is actually my favourite character… and he was third to die. Tells you everything you need to know, doesn’t it? Actually, Megatron should know who two of the investigators are… do you know who the other one is? Feel free to guess who the assassins, investigators and coup leader are…


	3. Gotcha Or Megatron actually gets a clue

Megatron was happy he didn’t decide to kill Starscream. He would have been feeling as guilty as Blitzwing did right now if he had. He decided he’d better tell Blitzwing to head back to the meeting room.

“Come on, we can’t stay in here all day.”

“But… I actually thought he was…”

“Look Blitzwing, don’t worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes.” Scrapper started to lead him away and towards the meeting room. Megatron stood at the front, and asked questions.

“I was informed that you left your room last night Soundwave. Where did you go?” Megatron looked very interested.

“I went out to visit Shockwave. I did not find him in his room and so went back to mine.” Soundwave told him.

“So, where were you Shockwave?” Megatron was beginning to have suspicions.

“I was visiting Skywarp. He can confirm this.” Shockwave told them. Skywarp did confirm it, but Megatron was still suspicious. The voice once again announced over the speakers that they had to choose someone to jail and whether or not to kill someone.

“The last time we argued about who to kill, Starscream ended up dead.” Tarn decided to remind everyone.

“Anyway; we’ve still got no real idea who these killers are.” Astrotrain pointed out.

“It’s gotta be the same mech; each one of the mechs who died was killed with a triple tap.” Dirge pointed out; hoping they didn’t think he did it.

“Raise your hand if you can do a triple tap killing, or know what one is.” Tarn asked, rolling his optics under his mask, before putting his own hand in the air. Every mech, Dirge included, raised his hand.

“I think that answers that query.” Kaon smirked.

“I’m not going to put anyone to death until I get more of a clue to who’s doing it.” Megatron told the rest of the mechs.

“Is anyone going to volunteer?”

“Tarn is.” Overlord voluntold him. Tarn grumbled but didn’t argue.

“Are you volunteering, Tarn?” Kaon asked.

“Being voluntold.” Tarn reluctantly stepped forward. Megatron lead him along the corridor towards the jail cell. Tarn was certain heard someone say ‘funny to see the leader of the Justice Division being put in jail…’ followed by laughter. He walked inside the cell with no complaints. Megatron shut the door and went back to the meeting room. As soon as he got to the front, a voice came over the speakers.

“It is now evening. Report to your room.” The mechs shook their heads and did as asked; days appeared to go by ridiculously quickly in here.

XxX

Megatron knew who one of his investigators was, now… How to work out the other two? Investigator 1 could check on that mech, Megatron decided, investigator 2 could check that one and Deathsaurus could check that one. He went back to his berth and went to recharge; hoping some evidence would appear in the morning. Each investigator was woken by the announcement of who they had to keep an optic on. The first one was told _Skywarp_.

“Again?” He thought, heading out of the door. The second one was told _Tesarus_.

“There’s something I don’t normally do…” The mech complained, kicking his feet in the air from his spot on the berth. Deathsaurus was told to keep a watch on _Helex_.

“Like I haven’t wanted to keep watch on the Decepticon Justice Division!” He smirked. After all three rooms had had their sensors triggered and Deathsaurus had gone back to his, the coup leader was woken up. He decided he didn’t want to kill anyone and so went back to recharge. Each mech was then woken up, being told he could be visiting someone or receiving visitors. Skywarp decided to go and see his friend; considering what happened to Starscream. Tesarus decided to go and see what Helex thought about who the coup leader actually was; since it wasn’t Starscream. Vos snuck out to see Soundwave; he didn’t know why, but he thought Soundwave might know something. After they’d went back to their rooms and got settled; they were informed it was morning and they had to report to the meeting room.

“Nights go by quickly here too…” Skywarp thought to himself.

XxX

Megatron glanced over his reports, Deathsaurus’ first. ‘I kept an optic on Helex, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he received one visitor.’ Megatron grinned, maybe that would be useful. He then saw what the second report said. ‘I kept an optic on Tesarus, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron thought those two might be connected. The third report also seemed interesting. ‘I kept an optic on Skywarp, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ _One of them might have visited Helex, probably Tesarus._ Megatron thought, before being told to release the jailed mech. He headed out and saw the only mech missing _was_ the jailed mech. _So… no one died last night._ He thought just as he reached the cell. He let Tarn out, who for some reason couldn’t meet his optics. _I received three reports this morning; what’s worrying Tarn?_ Megatron asked him.

“I’m worried that one of my Justice Division has been killed by an assassin…” Tarn then went into the meeting room and saw all four of them.

“Thank Megatron that you’re all alright…” He muttered quietly before walking over to join them. He ignored the look Overlord was giving him. It couldn’t be good news. Megatron had made his way back to the front.

“Who did you visit, Skywarp?” The mech in question pointed at Thundercracker, who quickly confirmed it.

“Then, who visited you Helex?” Megatron turned to him now.

“Tesarus.” Megatron heard an affirmation from him and considered that for a moment.

“Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone.” The voice over the speakers told them.

“I couldn’t help noticing that Tarn was in jail and no one died.” Overlord smirked.

“No one died the night Starscream was in jail either; and he was an innocent.” Tarn pointed out.

“I think that was coincidence.”

“Have you got proof? Because if not, I don’t want to hear it!” Megatron told him. Overlord went silent; an inkling wasn’t proof.

“In that case, no one shall die. But who is going to get locked up? Any volunteers?” Megatron hoped someone would; and not have someone be voluntold to by someone else. Megatron seemed surprised when Astrotrain raised his hand.

“Right then. I’ll just lead you to the jail cell.” Megatron headed towards the door and Astrotrain followed.

“What happens to mechs in the jail cell?”

“They can’t be killed. Only I have the key card for the door.” Megatron told him, while he walked into the cell.

“Surprising that more mechs don’t volunteer.” Astrotrain shrugged as the door closed behind him. Megatron made his way back to the meeting room, again the voice telling them to report to their rooms as soon as he was stood at the front.

XxX

Megatron glanced over at his console again. He was trying to work out who the other two investigators might be. _Soundwave, maybe? Tarn? Sixshot?_ Megatron meanwhile decided who he wanted Deathsaurus to keep an optic on. He also picked two mechs to be investigated by the other two investigators. He then went off to recharge, looking forward to the reports in the morning. The investigators were then woken up. The first was told to keep an optic on _Blitzwing_.

“Again? Well, he’ll wander someplace; he always does.” The mech thought, before heading off to bug his room. The second investigator was told to keep an optic on _Overlord_.

“Maybe Megatron is suspicious of him, after what he said about Tarn…” The mech headed towards the door, seeing it said ‘Safe’ on it. Deathsaurus was told to keep watch on Tarn.

“Now, there’s something I’ve _always_ wanted to do!” He smirked; waiting for the door to say ‘Safe’ again. After he’d went back to recharge, the coup leader was woken up. He knew who he was going to kill and who was going to do it. He told them to do so, before heading back to recharge.

_You must wake up. You may visit others, or be receiving visitors._ The assassin was told who to kill as well.

“This could be interesting…” He thought to himself, heading for the door. Tarn, Blitzwing and Soundwave also decided to head out of the door; Tarn to speak with Overlord about assuming things, Blitzwing to talk with Thrust, Dirge had said he was worried about him, and Soundwave to speak with Onslaught about who he thought was likely to be an assassin.

XxX

“You know, I wasn’t expecting visitors, especially mechs like you.” Deathsaurus said to the mech that had come through the door. Deathsaurus was lying on his berth, for all intents and purposes, about to go into recharge.

“You are supposed to remain awake for visitors.” The mech told him.

“Yeah, well. No one visits me.”

“You should also pay attention to whether or not the mech is just a visitor.” The mech drew his stun gun. Deathsaurus’ optics widened.

“Never would have picked you as an assassin. Were you the one to off Starscream, or was that someone else’s handiwork?” Deathsaurus stood up now, fully intending to fight off the assassin.

“You shall take that question to your grave.” The assassin fired the stun gun, knocking Deathsaurus out cold. He made sure to perform a triple tap on Deathsaurus before heading off back to his room.

XxX

Each mech was woken in the morning the same way as before, Megatron told to check his reports, each of the others told to report to the meeting room. Megatron was surprised to discover that there were only two reports awaiting him. The first read, ‘I kept an optic on Overlord, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he received one visitor.’ Megatron hoped that the reports were just in a different order this morning; because if not… he had no idea who the two remaining investigators were. The other report said ‘I kept an optic on Blitzwing, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron pondered something now, while walking towards the jail cell as instructed. _Every time Blitzwing goes out of his room, someone dies. Maybe he’s got something to do with it… but I’d need more evidence to actually be willing to execute him._ Megatron had his worst fears confirmed, Deathsaurus was missing. He thought idly that he could check on him on the way back to the meeting room with Astrotrain. He looked in his room on the way to the jail cell and had his suspicions confirmed. Deathsaurus had three holes in his body too, with a data-pad lying beside him. It read, ‘Deathsaurus was an investigator.’ _Those reports are not very helpful as it is, without having less of them…_ Megatron lamented, before heading to the jail cell. Astrotrain, unsurprisingly, looked bored.

“Anything interesting happen?” Astrotrain asked. Megatron told him what happened to Deathsaurus, but not Deathsaurus’ role. He wouldn’t want a potential assassin to know that he only had two investigators to worry about.

“How many mechs have been killed now? Four, five?” Megatron held up four fingers. Astrotrain looked shocked, Megatron noted.

“Has one of the assassins not been in jail yet?”

“Possibly, possibly not.” Megatron told him, before heading to the front of the meeting room and asking his questions.

“Who did you visit Blitzwing?” Blitzwing informed Megatron that he visited Thrust, which was confirmed. Megatron had his suspicions, but didn’t dare voice them.

“And who visited you Overlord?”

“Tarn decided to come and lecture me about making assumptions.” Overlord glared at the mech. Megatron then heard the voice tell them to decide who to lock up, and whether or not to kill anyone.

“Funny that every night Blitzwing goes for a wander, a mech dies…” Tesarus noted, idly spinning his blades.

“I just happen to hate being sat in my room, so I go visit mechs.” Blitzwing told them.

“To kill them?” Leozack smirked, hoping Blitzwing slipped up.

“No! I would never! I’ve only been talking with the mechs I’ve visited!” He looked nervous now; a lot of mechs seemed to be out for his energon.

“Unless any of you have solid proof, I am not putting him to death.” Megatron told the gathered mechs, silencing them all.

“Would any mech like to volunteer to be put in the _safe_ cell?” Megatron put emphasis on the word ‘safe’. Surprisingly, only one mech raised his hand.

“Fine. Tesarus, let’s go.” Megatron lead him to the jail cell. Tesarus glanced around the cell.

“This place looks… boring.” Tesarus lay on the berth and Megatron shut the door. He shook his head. _It’s a jail cell, what were you expecting it to be like?_ Megatron walked back to the front of the meeting room and the voice came over the speakers.

“It is now evening. Report to your room.”

“It’s like the day only lasts long enough for us to have these arguments.” Helex pointed out, making most of the other mechs laugh; he was right after all!

XxX

Megatron had no idea who the other two investigators were. _I’m annoyed the assassins got Deathsaurus._ He picked targets for his two remaining investigators; then went off to recharge. He hoped to receive two reports in the morning. Each investigator was then woken up. The first was told to keep an optic on _Soundwave_.

“Beats him keeping an optic on me.” The mech smirked heading out of the door. The second investigator was told to keep watch on _Helex_.

“Why does Megatron keep telling me to keep watch on the D.J.D. anyway?” The mech asked, waiting for the door to say ‘Safe’. The coup leader was then woken up. He went over to his console and chose which of his assassins was going to kill the mech he wanted dead now. _Teach him to spy on me…_ He thought, heading back to lie on his berth; the voice would tell him to get up in a minute or so anyway. He and the other mechs were told to get up; they may visit other mechs or be receiving visitors. The assassin grinned when he heard who the coup leader wanted dead.

“That will serve him right for spying on us. I’m going to wait though, see if someone else wants to speak to him first and give them time to do so.” Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Scrapper and Helex had decided to head out; Astrotrain to speak to Onslaught; maybe he’d worked out if Blitzwing really was an assassin or not, and Helex to visit Leozack; find out what he thought about what happened to Deathsaurus.

XxX

“Soundwave.”

“Query: What do you want? Do you wish to know my opinions on who the assassins are?” Soundwave had apparently had enough of telling mechs the same thing; he had no idea either.

“Funny you should ask about assassins…” The assassin smirked, pulling out his stun gun.

“Statement: You’re an assassin. Query: Why me?”

“Because I was informed to and because I’m sick of you spying on me!” The assassin fired the stun gun; knocking Soundwave out. He quickly performed a triple tap, and then went back to his room; fully expecting to be told that it was morning just after he lay back on his berth.

XxX

The assassin was right; he did get told to head to the meeting room after he got back on his berth. He and the other mechs who could did so. Megatron went and looked at his reports. He was relieved to find he had two this morning. The first read ‘I kept an optic on Helex, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron hoped this meant something significant. He then read the other report. This one was a little surprising. ‘I kept an optic on Soundwave, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he received two visitors.’ Megatron decided he could ask Soundwave who they were in a moment. He was told to release the jailed mech. He went out of his door and stopped. He glanced around the assembled mechs. Soundwave was missing. Megatron turned away from the assembled mechs to hide a smile appearing on his face. _That means one of the two mechs who visited Soundwave last night is an assassin!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Megatron finally got a clue. About who one of the assassins is that is. And no, Soundwave isn’t an investigator. Still look forward to reading your guesses about who the assassins, investigators and coup leader are!


	4. Doomed, or Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This alternative title is brilliantly ironic; considering it was originally posted on a Sunday and I’d picked the title before realising that!

“I will be back momentarily with Tesarus and I will check on Soundwave.” Megatron glanced around to see if he could see any guilty mechs. He saw none, and so headed off to check on Soundwave. He found him in a similar condition to the other four; triple tapped, with a data-pad lying beside him. Megatron read it. ‘Soundwave was an innocent.’ Was all that was written on it. He then let the door shut behind him and then went to see Tesarus.

“Are the other members of the Justice Division alright? I hope no one killed any of them…” Tesarus shuddered; he’d hate to find any of the other four triple tapped.

“They are alright, but Soundwave was not so fortunate…” Megatron told him. He didn’t mention that he had a pretty good idea who the assassin was, just in case. Tesarus seemed relieved that his fellow Justice Division members weren’t killed. Megatron meanwhile had moved to stand at the front. He decided to ask Helex first.

“Who did you visit, Helex?”

“I went to speak to Leozack.” The mech in question confirmed it.

“Not Soundwave.” Megatron glanced around every mech; hoping to see one of them flinch. He was disappointed when none did.

“No sir.” Helex didn’t answer too quickly; that would look suspicious.

“Then which two of you did?” Megatron now allowed the mechs to see his smirk. He knew one of the two mechs who visited Soundwave was an assassin.

“Well, I did. But when I went into his room… He’d been triple tapped!” Scrapper told them, shivering.

“Then, which of the rest of you also visited Soundwave?” Megatron asked.

“But… Soundwave was alive when I left his room!” Blitzwing answered, sounding worried. Megatron could sense everyone was going to start arguing so he held a hand up. The voice then came over the speakers telling them to determine who to lock up, and whether or not to kill anyone. Megatron told the others they could argue now.

“I didn’t kill him! He was alive when I left…” Blitzwing tried arguing.

“But he was dead when I found him, and no one else could have visited. Megatron asks questions about what the investigators found out. So only you and I visited Soundwave last night.” Scrapper pointed out.

“And every night Blitzwing goes walk about, a mech dies!” Overlord pointed out, smugly.

“I haven’t killed anyone!”

“The only mech who can prove such a thing is you.” Shockwave glared at him, or at least, the others thought he was glaring.

“But, I haven’t! I visited mechs the night other mechs died; they could prove it.”

“But who’s to say that you didn’t go and kill the mechs who died after visiting them, just to give you an alibi.” Scrapper folded his arms, knowing Blitzwing couldn’t argue that one away either.

“I haven’t killed anyone, Scrapper is the assassin! You’ve got to believe me!”

“We haven’t got to believe you at all.” Onslaught told him, also folding his arms.

“Enough!” Megatron yelled, silencing them all.

“I’ll put it to the vote. Same as last time, kill Blitzwing, kill Scrapper, or kill no one. If you vote to kill Blitzwing, raise your right hand.” Megatron was not really surprised to see Scrapper’s hand shoot up. What did surprise him was that just about everyone else’s did too. The only mechs who didn’t vote to kill Blitzwing were Thundercracker, Astrotrain and Dirge.

“Right, lower your hands. Anyone who votes to kill Scrapper, raise your right hand.” Only three hands shot up, Astrotrain’s, Dirge’s and Blitzwing’s. Blitzwing was trying very hard not to shake. He knew who was going to die; him.

“Lower your hands. Blitzwing, make your way to the front.” Megatron knew there was no point arguing with the will of just about everyone. Blitzwing did so, his head lowered.

“Sit with your back to that wall.” Megatron pointed to the wall behind him.

“I didn’t kill anyone…” Blitzwing spoke softly; no longer caring if he was heard or not. He knew one thing; he wasn’t looking forward to when Megatron shot him. He was terrified, but did as asked.

“Any last words?” Megatron asked, pulling out a gun. Blitzwing shivered, not knowing this was a stun gun.

“I didn’t kill anyone! I’m innocent! You’ve made a mistake!” Blitzwing’s pleas were answered with jeers.

“We’ll see.” Overlord smirked; happy he wasn’t on the receiving end.

“Assassins aren’t innocent.” Onslaught smirked behind his mask. They all went deathly silent when Megatron began to advance towards Blitzwing.

“You can offline your optics if you want to. I won’t think anything less of you if you do.” Blitzwing shivered, and decided he’d better. Megatron fired the stun gun, meaning Blitzwing wasn’t going to online now. He then pulled out his other gun and fired it, just once, into his spark. A data-pad appeared from somewhere, beside Blitzwing. _That must be what happens once the assassins kill mechs as well._ Megatron thought, picking up the data-pad. He looked surprised at what it said. He decided he’d better read this one out.

“Blitzwing was an innocent…” This received several shocked reactions. All of the mechs who’d raised their hands looked… guilty. Except one.

“This means… Scrapper is the assassin!” Megatron pointed out, making every mech glare at said mech.

“I can’t believe you had all of us thinking it was Blitzwing!” Sixshot glared.

“Proves how easily lead you all are doesn’t it?” Scrapper smirked under his mask.

“You’re next!” Skywarp shouted, pointing angrily at him.

“You think you’re going to get away with not only killing Soundwave, but getting all of us to kill another innocent on your behalf? No way!” Onslaught shuddered.

“I don’t expect to get away with it, but I’m happy that you all thought I was innocent.” Scrapper had to try very hard not to laugh at the outraged noises coming from a large group of mechs. Megatron didn’t see any of this; he was busy carrying Blitzwing to his room. _The other mechs who were killed are still in their rooms; it makes a kind of sense to leave Blitzwing in his._ He thought, still unable to believe how good a liar Scrapper was. He lay Blitzwing on the berth, apologising that he’d been killed for nothing. He then went back to the meeting room.

“Which mech should be locked up?”

“Surely it makes sense for it to be me? After all, you all know I’m an assassin.” Scrapper told them, no longer bothering to hide it.

“What, so one of your friends can off someone else? Try and prove you innocent? Don’t think so.” Astrotrain growled; unable to believe that Scrapper could do that.

“Why not one of the Justice Division?” Overlord smirked.

“Why not you?” Vos asked back.

“Kaon.” Megatron told the rest of them. Kaon walked forward, waiting to be led to the cell. Megatron started to lead him off, ignoring the shouts behind him, all of them directed at Scrapper. Kaon shuddered, not liking the thought of being trapped in the cell any more.

“What’s the matter?” Megatron had noticed Kaon shuddering.

“Uh… It’s nothing…” Kaon went inside and lay on the berth. Megatron shut the door, not sure what to make of Kaon’s reaction. He went back to the meeting room and ignored the accusations still going around.

“It is now evening. Report to your room.” Said the voice over the speakers. The mechs still glared at Scrapper, but did as they were told.

XxX

Megatron couldn’t get the reaction of Kaon out of his head. _What got him worried? He’s safe in there. Maybe he knows he’ll have a job to do…_ Megatron then pondered if Kaon was an investigator. He picked who he wanted his investigators to investigate. _I’ll find out in the morning…_ He thought, lying on his berth. Each of the investigators was then roused and told who they had to keep a watch on. The first was told _Shockwave_.

“Another mech that I wish wouldn’t stick his proverbial nose in other mech’s business.” The investigator headed out of the door. The second was told to keep a watch on _Thundercracker_. He grumbled; knowing that he couldn’t do that. The coup leader was then woken up. He knew Scrapper wasn’t going to kill anyone, and so sent out a different assassin. _It would look suspicious if none of them died, and none of them have… yet._ He picked his target, before lying on his berth; not even bothering to shut off his optics. The voice came through the speakers telling them to get up; they may be receiving visitors or going to visit others. The assassin was told who he was going to kill.

“Wow! Never would have expected that!” The assassin then headed straight out; not going to be left until last and end up getting caught like Scrapper. Sixshot and Vos also headed out; Sixshot to speak to Leozack; Vos to speak to Helex.

XxX

“Any of your games get brought in here?” The mech asked Tesarus, from his spot near the door.

“You are not the mech I would let play them if they had.” Tesarus glared, but his glares turned into wide optics when he saw the gun in the mech’s hand.

“Sorry Tesarus, but my leader wants you dead.” The mech then fired the stun gun, making Tesarus fall, unfortunately, on his front. The assassin managed to turn him over to perform the triple tap, but it was a bit of a struggle. The assassin then went out of the door, hoping silently that he didn’t get caught like Scrapper did.

XxX

_It is now morning. Report to the meeting room._ Each mech grumbled about nights not lasting very long, before heading to the meeting room. Megatron had a look at his reports; the first made him smile. ‘I was ordered to keep an optic on Thundercracker. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance; I was unable to do so.’ Megatron also recalled that investigator 2 had been told to investigate Kaon before and received a similar response. _Investigator 2 is Kaon._ He thought, happy he knew who one of the investigators was again. He then looked at the other report and frowned. ‘I kept an optic on Shockwave, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron had no questions to ask when he went outside, but he already knew what was going to happen. He was going to execute Scrapper, the assassin. He was a bit surprised when he went outside and…

“Tesarus is missing! One of the assassins must have killed him!” Megatron was sure he’d never seen Tarn that worried.

“Then why don’t you go check on him, while I go and release Kaon?” Megatron asked. Tarn shivered, but did as suggested. Megatron went past him, deciding he could leave the head of the Justice Division to check on Tesarus for him, at least; until he’d released Kaon. Megatron couldn’t help noticing that Kaon looked nervous. _Possibly because he knew he had a job to do last night and couldn’t._ Megatron thought, before telling Kaon to check on Tesarus with Tarn.

“The assassin didn’t, did he?” Kaon quickly ran off to Tesarus’ room and checked. Megatron decided he’d better hurry after them. He found that Tesarus had been triple tapped, just like the others. He also saw a data-pad, which read ‘Tesarus was an innocent.’ He told the Justice Division they could complain later, after the next death was chosen; Scrapper’s. He wasn’t going to get away with making everyone put an innocent mech to death. Megatron walked back into the meeting room, closely followed by… a rather despondent looking Justice Division. When he stood at the front the voice told them over the speakers that they were to determine if they were going to kill anyone, and who to lock up.

“I’m not going to mess around. Who votes to kill Scrapper?” Megatron asked the gathered mechs. Every mech, Scrapper included, raised his hand. That surprised Megatron.

“You all know I’m an assassin; I’m not going to plead innocence now, am I?” Scrapper told them, before heading up to the front.

“Sit with your back to that wall.” Megatron instructed. Scrapper did so, with no fuss.

“Did you kill Tesarus?” Tarn shouted at him, clearly enraged by it.

“These will be my last words. I only killed two mechs. One of them was Soundwave, and the other wasn’t Starscream.” Scrapper then went silent, not answering Tarn’s question at all. The non-answer only served to further irritate the leader of the Justice Division. Megatron shot the stun gun after Scrapper had spoken. He then used his other gun to end the mech, one shot to the spark. He noticed a data-pad had appeared again. He read this one out again; confirming what all the mechs knew. ‘Scrapper was an assassin.’

“Now we just have to work out who the other two are.” Skywarp looked pleased.

“And the coup leader.” Shockwave reminded them. Megatron then pointed at one of the mechs near the front.

“Leozack, you are going to be the mech in jail tonight.” Megatron told him. Leozack didn’t look happy about it, but he followed his leader to the jail cell.

“Considering what happened to Deathsaurus, I thought you’d be happy to be in this cell.”

“He got what he deserved. I’m only disappointed that I wasn’t the one to do it!” Leozack told Megatron, before shutting the door. _Does that mean Leozack is an assassin? Or does he have a similar relationship with Deathsaurus as I have with Starscream?_ Megatron pondered while walking back to the meeting room. When he reached the front, the voice told them all to report to their rooms. Each mech did so, slightly happier now there were only two assassins to worry about.

XxX

Megatron glanced at his screen, and chose a target for investigator 2; Kaon. He then picked one for the still unknown investigator 1. The investigators were then woken up. The first was told to keep watch on _Tarn_. The mech smirked; wishing that he could really get away with spying on him. Kaon was told to keep watch on _Shockwave_. A wicked grin appeared on his features.

“Oh, there’s something I wish I could get away with!” The mech then headed for the door; almost skipping out to bug Shockwave’s room. The coup leader was then roused. He knew who he was going to kill, and who was going to do it. The same assassin as the previous night. He then lay on his berth, waiting to be told…

_You must wake up. You may visit others, or be receiving visitors._ The coup leader shrugged, before getting up with everyone else. The assassin jumped at being told to kill someone again tonight. He headed for the door. Tarn and Astrotrain had also decided to head out; Tarn to visit Kaon; the mech had looked disturbed by Tesarus’ death, and Astrotrain to visit Onslaught; he thought maybe Onslaught would have some ideas who the other two assassins were.

XxX

“Thrust, how about you move a bit so I can sit and talk with you?” Thrust glanced at who it was visiting him. He moved along a bit, making space for the mech to sit down.

“So, why’d you come visit me anyway?” Thrust asked. He didn’t notice the stun gun in the other mech’s hand.

“To find out how well you were holding up, it was a bit of a shock to me when Starscream turned up dead.” The mech told him.

“I’m alright now, but… it was kinda horrible finding his body.” Thrust told him, shivering, not wanting to imagine what would happen if he found out Dirge was dead tomorrow.

“It will be horrible for Dirge tomorrow then…” Thrust barely had enough time to turn when he felt a powerful electric shock coursing through his systems. The assassin grinned, performing a triple tap on him, before heading out of the door.

XxX

The mechs were roused in the same way as before, and all who could, reported to the meeting room. Megatron went over to look at his reports. He was pleased to discover there were two. The first read; ‘I kept an optic on Shockwave, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron frowned. _Does Shockwave do nothing but sit in his room? He designed this thing, surely he knows what he can and can’t do?!_ He then looked at the second report; the one he didn’t know who it was giving it. ‘I kept an optic on Tarn, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ _I’d better find out who it is that Tarn was visiting…_ Megatron was then told to release the jailed mech. He went outside and instantly heard someone shouting at him.

“One of those assassins got Thrust too! They have it in for us!”

“Calm down Dirge. Panicking like this isn’t going to solve anything. I will check on your wing mate if you would prefer.” Megatron told him. Dirge agreed, Megatron could confirm the inevitable. It didn’t surprise Megatron in the slightest that Thrust had been triple tapped, or that the data-pad beside him said ‘Thrust was an innocent.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just leave that there. The mech's discussion can come at the start of the next chapter. The alternate title comes from a song by U2. It tells of events that occurred where lots of people died; it seemed an appropriate alternate title for this chapter; since five mechs met their ends.


	5. Quiet or The Grim Reaper’s days off

Megatron headed back to the meeting room, being followed by Leozack. He noticed Dirge was still panicking.

“Calm down. Just think Dirge, the assassin will be revelling in the fact he’s ruffled you this badly.” Megatron told him, making Dirge calm down instantly. It was almost eerie.

“You need to put whoever did this to death.” He told Megatron. A frightening sense of calm had fallen over Dirge.

“I don’t know who it is, but he will be have been pleased that he ruffled you like that.” Tarn told Dirge, before telling him to let Megatron ask his questions.

“Who did you visit last night Tarn?” Tarn looked a little surprised.

“I visited Kaon, I was worried about him after we found out what happened to Tesarus.” Kaon confirmed that Tarn did visit him. Megatron took a moment to think about what else that might mean. The voice told them over the speakers to determine whether or not to kill anyone and who to lock up.

“I don’t think we should kill anyone; we wouldn’t want another case like Blitzwing’s.” Megatron’s comment was met by agreement and so he moved on.

“And who are we going to lock up?”

“Tarn.” Overlord answered.

“Why do you keep picking on my leader?” Vos asked him.

“Yeah, he’s done nothing to anyone!”

“Except from speak to me.” Helex and Kaon both told him, getting annoyed. Tarn appeared happier from his teammates’ faith in him.

“I’ll put Tarn in solitary, if you also go into solitary confinement Overlord.” Megatron told him; sick of Overlord picking on Tarn. _What has he got against Tarn anyway? It’s not like I give him any special treatment…_

“Fine. I just like seeing him get locked up.” Overlord smirked.

“Come on then.” Megatron had to try very hard not to laugh at the shocked look on Overlord’s face.

“I thought you said you would put Tarn in solitary!”

“Yes, but you are going to be locked up first; since you are so eager to inflict it on others.” Megatron smirked. Overlord pouted but didn’t argue; following his leader out of the meeting room.

“What have you got against Tarn anyway?” Megatron asked him.

“Nothing; but it is a funny thought that the leader of the Justice Division is in jail.” Overlord then saw the door to the cell close and he went to lie on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

XxX

Megatron took a little while to pick who his investigators were going to investigate. However once he’d decided, the investigators quickly found out. The first was told to keep watch on _Skywarp_.

“This is about the third or fourth time I’ve been told to keep watch on him…” The investigator said, before heading out of the door. Kaon was told to keep watch on _Vos_.

“As if I don’t do that normally…” He muttered, heading off to bug Vos’ door. After he’d gone back to his room, the coup leader was roused. He decided he’d not kill anyone tonight and went back to his berth. The voice then told them they could visit other mechs, if they wanted to. Skywarp and Helex decided they would. Skywarp went to speak to Thundercracker, about if one of the assassins had a vendetta against flyers and Helex to speak to Vos about a similar idea; if the assassins had a grudge against them and if they were next.

XxX

Morning seemed to come rather abruptly, and all of the mechs quickly headed to the meeting room as requested. Megatron received two reports, which he glanced over. Kaon’s read ‘I kept an optic on Vos, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he received one visitor.’ Megatron pondered if it was one of the other members of the Justice Division again. The other investigator’s made him smile. ‘I kept an optic on Skywarp, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ He’d finally caught two mechs going walk about; he’d finally had all his reports be helpful! He headed out of the door, hoping he’d caught another assassin in the act. He had to keep the disappointment off his face when he saw that the only mech missing was Overlord; the mech in the cell. He went off to the jail cell and let Overlord out.

“Did somebody kill Tarn? Or one of the other members of the Justice Division? It was funny watching Tarn getting all worried.” Megatron was suspicious at that. He put it out of his mind for now; he had to ask the two mechs his investigators were watching who they visited or had visit them.

“Who’d you visit Skywarp?” He asked. Skywarp pointed at Thundercracker, who confirmed it.

“And who visited you Vos?” Vos told him that Helex did, and it was confirmed. The voice told them to determine if they were going to kill anyone and who was going to be locked up.

“Funny, no one died last night.” Helex pointed out.

“No one died the night your leader was in jail either, or for that matter the night Starscream was in jail. Starscream was an innocent.” Overlord pointed out.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you are!” Vos pointed at him, annoyed that he had it out for Tarn for no apparent reason.

“Enough! Have either of you got any hard evidence? Because if not, be silent! I am not putting another innocent mech to death because of some mech’s speculations!” Megatron apparently was still annoyed at what had happened to Blitzwing. The silence that followed was telling.

“Come along Tarn.” A wicked grin crossed Overlord’s features.

“Have fun in solitary!” He shouted at Tarn. Tarn didn’t react; that would only encourage Overlord.

“I’m sorry about this; but he did as asked.” Megatron sounded honestly sorry. It was… unusual.

“It’s fine. Maybe the coup leader will get him next, for trying to inflict this… torment on others.” Megatron thought that sounded a little unusual. _Is Tarn an assassin? Maybe Overlord is… Or…_ both _of them are…?_ Megatron looked confused. He was glad he’d already shut the door. He went back to the meeting room; only to find everyone waiting near the door. He headed back to the front and sure enough; the voice told them it was evening. He went inside his room, and everyone else went to theirs.

XxX

Megatron had pondered what happened if he investigated an investigator. _Maybe they won’t do it… Only one way to find out…_ He told the first investigator to investigate Kaon; then picked a target for Kaon. The first investigator tried not to grin at who he was told to keep watch on.

“Oh! Another mech that keeps sticking his nose in other mechs’ business, just because Tarn tells him to.” The investigator bugged Kaon’s door; while Kaon was being told who he was to keep watch on. _Sixshot_.

“That sneaky ninja doesn’t leave his room… or he’s never been caught if he does!” Kaon hoped he would be the one to catch him! The coup leader was roused next. He decided that he wasn’t going to kill anyone tonight either and went back to recharge. All of the mechs were then told they could visit other mechs; if they wished. Only Kaon decided to head out, to visit Helex and Vos. He wanted to know what they thought of Tarn being in jail.

XxX

Megatron checked his reports, just like any other morning in here. The first didn’t surprise him, but it was still annoying. ‘I kept an optic on Sixshot, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ _Maybe he just doesn’t head out. Not like he has to…_ He then read the second, the report he was more eager to read. ‘I kept an optic on Kaon, as ordered. He left his room twice, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ _Twice? I wonder if once was to place the bug on Sixshot’s room…_ Megatron pondered, heading outside. He seemed surprised to discover that the only mech missing was Tarn. He went to retrieve him from the cell; ignoring the ridiculously smug smirk on Overlord’s face.

“Don’t worry Tarn, the rest of your Justice Division are fine.” Megatron told him. Tarn looked relieved. Both of them headed back to the meeting room.

“It’s quite telling, when a mech has been in solitary and no one dies.” Overlord spoke as soon as he saw Tarn.

“No one died last night either; when you were in solitary!”

“You two! I have questions I would like answered. Once they have been answered you can have your… squabble.” Megatron’s way of putting it made some of the remaining mechs snigger.

“Who did you visit last night Kaon?”

“Helex and Vos. I wanted to find out what they thought of our leader being in solitary.” _That… doesn’t help. He could have gone back to his room and then visited the other later…_ The voice then helpfully told Megatron that it would have told him to return to berth if he had. Megatron then realised what this meant. _The first time Kaon left his room was to plant the bug! So… if I investigate an investigator, they will leave their room once with no explanation!_ He tried to keep the smile off his face. The voice then told them to decide who to kill, if anyone and who to lock up.

“Tarn is the coup leader!” Overlord shouted, pointing at the mech in question.

“What proof have you got of that?” Tarn remained calm, in spite of the accusation.

“You’ve been in the cell and no one was killed.”

“So have you.” Tarn interjected.

“Yes, but both times you have been in the cell, no one has died.” Overlord smirked.

“Once is a coincidence, twice is a pattern.”

“Twice is someone trying to frame me.” Tarn countered. Overlord thought he might have annoyed him, but that mask meant he wasn’t sure.

“Can we vote on it? You know… kill him?”

“What have you got against Tarn?” Kaon growled.

“He’s done nothing to you!” Helex vouched for his leader; completely unsure as to why Overlord had such a vendetta against his leader.

“Except give you a lecture, and he’s done that to us all before; and we aren’t wanting him dead!” Vos told Overlord, the rest thought he sounded smug.

“Fine. We’ll vote on it. All who think we should kill Tarn, raise your hand.” Megatron sounded reluctant, but allowed it. Tarn’s optics widened; unable to believe that Megatron was allowing this. Overlord’s hand went up and so did, to Tarn’s surprise, Leozack’s, Shockwave’s, Skywarp’s, Onslaught’s and Astrotrain’s.

“Lower your hands.” Megatron had counted them; and was unsure if this meant he should kill Tarn.

“And against.” Unsurprisingly, Tarn’s hand went up, as did the other three members of the Justice Division. Thundercracker, Sixshot and Dirge also raised their hands. Megatron now knew; seven against six _Well, eight against six. I wouldn’t have killed him on that evidence. It could be someone trying to frame Tarn._ Megatron added in his head.

“Right, no one dies. So… who is going to go into solitary?” Megatron ignored Overlord once again nominating Tarn. Skywarp raised his hand.

“Right then, Skywarp let’s go.” Megatron headed towards the back of the room and Skywarp followed.

“Well, I haven’t been in solitary yet. So… I thought why not; I’m safe from the assassins in here.” Skywarp told Megatron before he shut the door. _Now, why don’t more mechs use whatever sense you’ve just used and go into solitary without arguing over it?_ Megatron thought while heading back to the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, no one died in this chapter… Don’t worry, more cons will meet their ends before this fic is over… Any ideas who the coup leader, assassins and remaining investigator are?


	6. Target or The Death of Justice

Megatron looked at the screen and decided that something bad had to happen after he tapped ‘Investigator 2’. There were thirteen mechs left, not counting himself. He chose a target for Kaon and then picked one for the still unknown investigator 1. Said investigator was told to keep watch on _Onslaught_. The mech shrugged, before heading towards his door. Kaon was told to keep watch on _Overlord_.

“I hope he does something incriminating… Considering he keeps picking on Tarn.” He thought, heading for his door. The coup leader then heard the voice telling him to kill someone if he wished. He knew for a fact he wanted to kill someone, and he had a clever plan in mind… He went back to berth, having chosen who he was going to kill. All of the mechs were woken up shortly afterwards, being told they may be expecting visitors. The assassin was also told who he was going to be killing; _Helex_.

“I wonder what he’s planning…” The assassin pondered, heading for his door. Overlord decided to head out as well, as did Dirge. Dirge was going to ask Astrotrain how he managed not to make a fuss about Blitzwing getting killed since they were so close… Overlord was going to pester his fellow phase sixer, Sixshot, find out if he’d actually visited anyone, or had any visitors.

XxX

Helex was laid on his berth, his larger arms pillowed under his head with his smaller arms folded across his chest. He didn’t even look up at the mech that had come in the door. Said mech seemed a little annoyed that his quarry didn’t even look up at him. He walked over to Helex, hoping that he would realise his mistake.

“Oh… a visitor. You could have spoken to me when you came in…” Helex started to move to push himself up.

“Don’t get up on my account.” The assassin told Helex, before shooting him with the stun gun.

“What a stupid mech… didn’t even think an assassin would come and attack.” The assassin remarked as he performed a triple tap.

XxX

Megatron checked his reports. Two, thankfully. The first, Kaon’s, read; ‘I kept an optic on Overlord, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron thought he’d better ask him who he was visiting. He then checked the other report and growled. _That must have been a fluke._ He thought. ‘I kept an optic on Onslaught, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ He headed towards the door, intending to let Skywarp out of his confinement. What he saw outside his door gave him pause.

“Why kill Helex?” Kaon shuddered, wondering if he was next. Tarn slid an arm around him, trying to comfort him. Megatron noticed amusement in Overlord’s optics. Megatron decided it could wait until he came back. He checked on Helex and, sure enough he’d been triple tapped as well. The data-pad beside him read ‘Helex was an innocent’. Megatron then let Skywarp out of the cell.

“Did anyone die last night? Or is the coup leader not trying to kill all of us anymore?” Megatron told Skywarp about what happened to Helex.

“Oh, Tarn is going to be worried then… That’s two members of his Justice Division. Maybe the coup leader has it out for Tarn.” Skywarp then realised his leader was annoyed with him and shut up. Megatron went to the front of the room and straight away asked his query.

“Who did you visit last night Overlord?” The mech in question looked shocked.

“Sixshot.”

“He decided to pester me, asking if I’d been visited or if I’d visited anyone else.” Sixshot grumbled. Megatron took this to mean Overlord had an alibi. The voice told them to choose who to kill and who to lock up. Tarn immediately shouted at Overlord.

“That’s low! Fair enough, you have some reason to hate me, but don’t take it out on them!” Tarn told him off, gesturing to Kaon and Vos.

“But I didn’t do anything else. I went back to my room after speaking to Sixshot.”

“The only mech who can prove that is you.” Onslaught decided to point out.

“I have heard similar arguments to these before.” Megatron growled at them. Everyone decided it would be wise to stop arguing.

“I am not killing anyone. But, I would like your input on who to lock up this time.” Megatron told them. He hoped they would direct their arguments towards that; it wouldn’t end up with an innocent mech turning up dead.

“Sixshot.”

“Why?” Sixshot asked, giving Leozack a look.

“Because he doesn’t do anything anyway!” Overlord told them, laughing at it because he knew it was true.

“Fine; it’ll keep me alive anyway.” Sixshot decided with a shrug. Megatron headed towards the back door and Sixshot followed.

“Have you actually visited anyone, or been visited?” Megatron asked him while they were walking to the cell.

“Actually, I went out and visited three different bots. On different nights. Overlord didn’t let me get a word in edgeways, so he thinks I visited no one.” Sixshot’s comment surprised Megatron; he’d not actually caught him doing anything. It made him wonder if Sixshot was a _very good_ assassin.

XxX

Megatron determined who Kaon was going to investigate, then the still unknown investigator 1. He was annoyed about that; if the coup leader did have it in for the Justice Division, Kaon could be next. Investigator 1 was told to keep watch on _Leozack_.

“Deathsaurus’ second… Maybe he will get up to something…” The investigator thought, before heading out of the door. Kaon was told to keep watch on _Skywarp_.

“Another mech I’m sure goes walk about…” Kaon thought, before going out of his door. The coup leader was woken up next. He continued with his plan, before heading back to berth. The voice then came over the speakers.

_You must wake up. You may visit others, or be receiving visitors._ The assassin was told who he was going to kill.

“He’s clearly planning something…” The mech thought, heading out of the door. Tarn and Leozack also decided to head out; Tarn to see how Kaon was holding up and Leozack to ask Onslaught if he’d figured out who the assassins might be.

XxX

“Oh, a visitor! Greetings!” Vos spoke to the mech that had come through his door.

“Do you think the coup leader has it in for the flyers, or you Justice Division?” The mech asked Vos. He pondered that for a moment, not noticing that the mech in question was drawing a gun.

“I guess it could be either… Eep!” Vos then spotted the gun in the mech’s hand, his optics widening in shock.

“No, he definitely has it in for you…” The mech then fired the stun gun, knocking Vos out. The mech performed a triple tap, before heading back to his room.

XxX

Megatron checked his reports, two thankfully. _Maybe the coup leader doesn’t have it in for the Justice Division after all…_ The first report read; ‘I kept an optic on Skywarp, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron knew what to do, and checked his other report; I kept an optic on Leozack, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ _Two mechs going walk about last night… maybe I finally caught another assassin…_ Megatron pondered before heading outside. What he found was not as surprising as it should have been. Vos was missing. _The coup leader seems to have it in for the Justice Division; that’s two in a row._ Megatron went to release Sixshot, making sure to check on Vos on his way. Sure enough; triple tapped with a data-pad that read ‘Vos was an innocent’ beside him.

“Anyone die last night?” Sixshot asked without preamble. Megatron told him what had happened.

“Maybe the coup leader is Overlord then; he seems to have it in for Tarn for some reason…” Megatron pondered that, recalling what Overlord had said when he was let out of the cell. Megatron made his way back to the front of the meeting room.

“Who did you visit Leozack?” He asked. The teal mech jumped; unable to believe he’d been caught.

“Onslaught.” The mech in question confirmed it.

“And what about you Skywarp?” Megatron asked. Skywarp didn’t react.

“Shockwave.” He answered.

“No you didn’t. I didn’t see you at all last night.” Shockwave’s response made all of the mechs start chattering; why would Skywarp be lying?

“Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone.” Said the voice over the speakers.

“Did you visit Vos last night Skywarp? Is that why you lied?” Tarn growled at him.

“No! I didn’t go anywhere near Vos last night!” Skywarp told them.

“Couldn’t Leozack have been his killer? Onslaught would cover for him if he was the other assassin!”

“I’m not an assassin; I’ve barely been out of my room as it is! Trust the one time I decide to head out for my door to be bugged…” Leozack grumbled about his bad luck.

“An assassin would say just that!” Skywarp pointed out.

“Then why did you leave your room Skywarp? If both myself and Leozack are the assassins; then you would have a reason to leave your room.” Onslaught queried. Skywarp didn’t answer him. They all thought that rather telling.

“Right then, are we going to vote on this?” Megatron was answered by yes’s and so put it to the vote.

“All who vote to kill Leozack; raise your right hand.” Skywarp did so, to Megatron’s surprise no one else did.

“All who vote to kill Skywarp; raise your right hand.” Megatron was surprised by just about every mech’s hand going up. The only ones who didn’t were Skywarp’s and Thundercracker’s. Megatron knew what that meant. He just hoped they hadn’t made a mistake.

“Skywarp, make your way to the front.” The mech in question shivered. Megatron began to worry they had got it wrong.

“Sit with your back to that wall.” Skywarp did so, closing his optics. Megatron thought he looked terrified. _Is he an innocent like Blitzwing? Was he right, and Onslaught and Leozack are the two remaining assassins? What if?! What if he is the unknown investigator 1?_ Megatron thought with a lot of worry. Investigators that left their room only once would have no reason for doing it…

“Any last words?” Megatron asked.

“I’m innocent! I haven’t killed anyone!”

“Silence assassin.” Sixshot told him.

“You decided to try and blame me? An innocent!” Leozack hoped Skywarp was an assassin and not another innocent… Megatron silently pulled out his stun gun and shot Skywarp with it, before using his other gun to shoot him once in the spark. A data-pad appeared from somewhere, beside Skywarp. Megatron picked it up, hoping his fears were not confirmed. He let out a small sigh of relief when he read what was on it.

“Skywarp was an assassin.” He read out. He saw the mechs also look pleased; they didn’t put an innocent mech to death. The voice then spoke over the speakers to the collected group.

“The coup leader may now kill mechs in place of his remaining assassin; if he so wishes…” This made them all worry. Megatron then realised; he might be able to tell if it was the coup leader who had killed someone and that he needed to pick a mech to lock up.

“I volunteer! I don’t want to die!” Dirge shouted at Megatron.

“Fine, come along Dirge.” Megatron lead him out of the door; towards the cell.

“You don’t think Thundercracker is the coup leader, killing all of the flyers to direct it away from himself do you?” Dirge shivered. Megatron hoped not. He went back to meeting room, noticing now how few mechs he had left. They were all told to report to their rooms and they did so. Some were more nervous than others.

XxX

Megatron thought on what Dirge had said, then dismissed it. He suspected Onslaught might be an assassin however. He told investigator 1 to investigate him, and Kaon to investigate _Shockwave_.

“I wish I could get away with investigating what he is up to normally!” Kaon grinned, heading out of the door. Investigator 1 had bugged Onslaught’s door and gone back to his room. The coup leader woke up next, telling his one remaining assassin who to kill. He then went back to berth. He was determined to just lie on it and recharge. He was told he may be expecting visitors; but he assumed he wouldn’t be receiving any. His assassin was told who he was going to kill.

“That is rather clever…” He thought, before heading out. Overlord and Astrotrain decided to head out; Overlord to visit Thundercracker and Astrotrain to visit Leozack.

XxX

Kaon seemed surprised that he had a visitor and it wasn’t Tarn.

“Do you really think that the coup leader has it out for us? I mean… that would make it Overlord. What better way to get at Tarn than killing all of us?” Kaon then saw the mech pull out a gun and his fears were confirmed; the coup leader _did_ want the Justice Division dead.

“The coup leader is Overlord! That’s only possible explanation!”

“Poor naïve Kaon…” The mech told him before firing the stun gun. He performed a triple tap and went back to his room, amused at how things had turned out.

XxX

Megatron sat up slowly, before heading off to read his reports. He became worried when he only saw one. ‘I kept an optic on Onslaught, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron growled; that report was useless. And that also meant that… He hoped he was mistaken. He headed out of the door and was disappointed to see he wasn’t mistaken.

“I get that you have an unexplained vendetta against me, but that doesn’t mean you should kill all of the Justice Division because of it!” Tarn shouted at Overlord, who shouted back.

“I haven’t killed any of them, get over yourself! If I wanted to hurt you, why would I take it out on them; when I could just as easily kill you… slowly and painfully?” Tarn’s optics widened and Overlord turned to see that Megatron had come out of his room. The look on his face said it all; he wished Megatron hadn’t heard that. Megatron walked past the both of them and towards the cell. He let Dirge out, who honestly looked like he wanted to stay in the cell where he was safe. Megatron went to check on Kaon on the way back. He saw that Kaon had been triple tapped like the other nine before him. The data-pad beside him read ‘Kaon was an investigator’. Megatron made his way back to the meeting room; knowing now he would only get one report, from an unknown mech, which really could be any of the nine left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron appears to be in hot water now. He only has one investigator left and he has no idea who it is! Do you know who it is? And who do you think the assassin and coup leader are?


	7. Resolution or It was YOU all along?!

Megatron was now stood at the front of the meeting room. He had no questions to ask and so the voice came over the speakers; telling them to choose who to kill, if anyone, and who to lock up. Tarn and Overlord were glaring at each other, looking like they were about to start fighting.

“Are you two going to gaze into each other’s optics like that all day?” Leozack asked, getting a few giggles at the way he put it.

“He’s clearly trying to get at me by killing the others!” Tarn shouted, pointing accusingly at Overlord.

“I’ve already told you, I would have killed you if I could, not go after your subordinates.”

“Then you’re an assassin!” Onslaught suggested.

“I can’t kill anyone actually, and I would have picked the mechs who I dislike the most to die first if I was the coup leader.”

“Then, if you are the coup leader, why is Tarn still alive? Is that to try and direct attention away from you?” Shockwave inquired.

“What is this? An inquisition? Do you want me to admit to something I didn’t do?” Overlord remained surprisingly calm, considering all of the mechs who appeared to be out for his energon.

“I am not killing Overlord until I have evidence to suggest he is the coup leader, or an assassin.” Megatron told everyone, silencing them all. He then glanced over the nine mechs who were left and chose one he knew hadn’t been in solitary.

“Shockwave. You are going to spend the night in the cell.” Shockwave agreed and followed Megatron to the cell.

“Do you really think Overlord is the coup leader, Shockwave?”

“He could be. But at this point, so could I. So could Tarn, or Sixshot, or Leozack.” Shockwave’s answer didn’t help Megatron at all.

XxX

Megatron glared at the screen, knowing that he once again didn’t know who his investigator was. He picked someone for him to investigate and hoped for the best. The investigator was then woken and told to investigate _Leozack_.

“I suppose he might be an assassin; Skywarp did say he could be.” The investigator pondered. The coup leader was then roused. He decided he was going to kill one poor mech himself and so waited to be told he could visit mechs. He was told as such quite soon afterwards and headed out. Dirge also headed out, to speak to Thundercracker. He wanted to know how he was staying so calm after both of his wing mates had been killed.

XxX

“You are the last mech I would expect to visit me.” Leozack said to the mech that had come through his door. Leozack then noticed that the mech had pulled a gun out.

“You’re an assassin! Were you the one who killed Deathsaurus? Or was that Skywarp or Scrapper?”

“I didn’t kill Deathsaurus…” Leozack then figured it was one of the other two, until the mech spoke again.

“I ordered it.” Leozack then felt a powerful shock go through his body and he did the only thing that felt right. Much to the coup leader’s annoyance, Leozack screamed in pain, before collapsing on to his front on the ground. The coup leader turned him over, before performing a triple tap and heading back to his room.

XxX

‘I kept an optic on Leozack, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he received one visitor.’ Megatron decided he could ask Leozack who that was when he got back from the cell. Shockwave would probably want to be let out of it by now. He went outside and saw that Leozack was missing. _I’ll have to ask, but no one is going to own up to visiting him. I wouldn’t, knowing he was dead._ He went and let Shockwave out of the cell.

“Did Overlord kill anyone, or order someone to kill anyone last night?” Shockwave had apparently decided Overlord was the coup leader during the night in the cell.

“Leozack has been killed; I would assume this makes him an innocent. I haven’t checked yet.” Megatron told Shockwave. Both of them then went to Leozack’s room. They saw that he’d been triple tapped; just like the others. There didn’t appear to be any differences. _So, Shockwave isn’t an assassin._ Megatron thought. Megatron read the data-pad from beside Leozack and saw it read ‘Leozack was an innocent.’ Both of them then went back to the meeting room. Megatron stood at the front, not expecting anyone to answer his query this time.

“Would anyone like to own up to visiting Leozack last night?” Megatron unsurprisingly was met by silence.

“I didn’t think so.” Megatron then heard the voice over the speakers, telling them to decide if they were going to kill anyone and who to lock up.

“Lock him up! He’s the coup leader!” Tarn pointed at Overlord, still apparently angry at all of his Justice Division being killed.

“Where does your logic come from for that?” Overlord asked him, starting to glare.

“Couldn’t the coup leader be _any_ of us?” Shockwave suggested. Everyone went silent. Shockwave was right; the mech who was the coup leader would say he was an innocent if queried; just like everyone else had been told to.

“I will take your suggestion Tarn. Overlord, come with me.” Megatron told them. Overlord looked annoyed; this was the third time he’d been chosen to be put in jail. He followed Megatron to the cell and sat on the berth.

“I wish Tarn would get over himself… Thinking I killed all of his Justice Division… Why would I do that; I’ve got nothing against them…?” Megatron had closed the door while Overlord was speaking; so he only heard the first sentence.

“The least you could do is actually listen to what I have to say!” Overlord shouted at the door.

XxX

Megatron pondered who his remaining investigator could be. He picked a target for the investigator, deciding that if they investigated themselves; he’d find out. The investigator was woken up and told to investigate _Shockwave_. The investigator smirked, before heading out to bug Shockwave’s door. After he’d headed back, the coup leader was woken up. He decided he wasn’t going to kill anyone tonight. He lay back on his berth, for all intents and purposes going back to recharge. The voice then spoke to all of the mechs; telling them they might be receiving visitors or could visit others. Shockwave was the only mech who decided to head out. After Shockwave had went back to his room and lay on his berth, the voice roused them all again; telling them to head to the meeting room. Megatron looked at his one report; ‘I kept an optic on Shockwave, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ He’d have to ask Shockwave what he was doing last night. He went outside and saw that the only mech that was missing was Overlord. He went to retrieve him from the cell.

“You could have listened to what I had to say yesterday!” Megatron was very tempted to shut the door in Overlord’s face for that comment.

“Or, you could come with me, and say what you have to say in front of everyone else.” Megatron began to walk back to the meeting room. Overlord followed, a little annoyed that Megatron didn’t seem to care what he had to say.

“Funny, no one died last night…” Onslaught pointed out.

“And Overlord was in jail again! He’s the coup leader!” Astrotrain glared at him.

“I have a question to ask before you all start shouting at each other!” Megatron shouted at them. The room fell silent.

“Who did you visit last night Shockwave?” The mech’s optic widened. He pointed at Tarn, who confirmed it. Megatron looked a little suspicious, but let it slide for now. The voice came over the speakers, asking them to determine if they were going to kill anyone, and who to lock up.

“Kill Overlord! He’s the coup leader!” Astrotrain pointed at him.

“What do you have against me? I didn’t kill Blitzwing, nor would me not voting to do so have saved him.” Astrotrain still glared at Overlord.

“He’s right.” Thundercracker then earned a glare as well; being accused of being Overlord’s one remaining assassin.

“I’ll put this to the vote; but you all have to stop arguing!” Megatron’s shout again silenced them.

“All who vote to kill Overlord; raise your right arm.” Megatron saw Tarn’s arm shoot up, which didn’t surprise him. It did surprise him that Shockwave, Astrotrain, Onslaught and Sixshot also raised their arms. That was a winning vote.

“And all who vote not to kill Overlord; raise your right arm.” Megatron saw Thundercracker raise his, with Overlord raising his arm only a second later. Megatron knew what that meant.

“Overlord, make your way to the front.” The mech shrugged; making Megatron ponder if Overlord _actually_ was the coup leader.

“Let me guess, sit with my back to that wall.” Overlord received a nod, and did so.

“Any last words?” Megatron asked.

“No; they’ll only suspect me of lying if I say I’m innocent anyway.” Overlord pointed out. Megatron noticed that Overlord hadn’t shut his optics. Megatron fired the stun gun, a little proud that Overlord didn’t seem to fear death. Megatron then shot him once, in the spark. He noticed a data-pad had appeared from somewhere. He picked it up and looked shocked at what it said.

“Overlord was an innocent.” He read out, prompting shock from the others as well.

“So, who _is_ the coup leader?” Thundercracker pondered; he didn’t think it was Overlord, or he didn’t want to kill anyone.

“And, more importantly, who do we lock up?” Onslaught asked, glancing around the six remaining mechs.

“You.” Megatron pointed out.

“You kind of asked for that.” Sixshot sniggered. Onslaught followed his leader out of the room, and towards the cell at the end of the corridor.

“I can’t help noticing there is one mech who hasn’t been in here at all…” Megatron pondered who it was as he closed the door.

XxX

He couldn’t work it out. Who was Onslaught getting at? He put it out of his mind for now, and picked a target for his investigator. Said investigator was roused and, once again, told to keep watch on _Shockwave_.

“Well, I did catch him sneaking around last night…” The mech went out of his room to, once again, bug Shockwave’s room. The coup leader was also roused; he decided who he was going to kill and sent his assassin to do it. He then lay on his berth and waited for the voice to tell him he could visit others or be receiving visitors, so he could go back to recharge. He heard the voice saying just that and he did so. His assassin was told who he was going to kill.

“He seems to be on our side though…” The assassin headed out though. Dirge went out, to speak to Sixshot; see if he knew who the coup leader was.

XxX

“Are you here because you were ordered to be? Because I know for a fact you wouldn’t visit me under any other circumstance.” Astrotrain asked the mech stood at his door. The mech answered by pulling out his stun gun.

“I… didn’t expect you to be an assassin; but that does explain why you decided to visit me.” Astrotrain shivered; he didn’t want to die!

“I wouldn’t worry; none of the other four mechs I killed expected me to be an assassin either.” The mech then fired the stun gun, making his quarry drop. He went and performed the triple tap, before heading back to his room.

XxX

The mechs who could reported to the meeting room. Megatron checked his one report. He seemed pleased when it read the same as last time. ‘I kept an optic on Shockwave, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ He decided he could ask Shockwave who he’d visited last night when he’d let Onslaught out of the cell. He looked a little surprised that there were only five mechs waiting outside in the meeting room. _Astrotrain. He must have been killed by the assassin._ He thought, making a mental note to check on him on the way back. He let Onslaught out of the cell, informing him what had happened to Astrotrain. Both of them checked on him and saw that he’d been triple tapped; just like the others. The data-pad read, as Megatron knew it would, ‘Astrotrain was an innocent’. They headed back to the meeting room.

“Who did you visit last night Shockwave?”

“Astrotrain. But when I found him… he’d been triple tapped!” Megatron decided to believe that for now.

“Did anyone else head out last night?”

“Me, and I visited Sixshot.” Dirge told them, Sixshot confirmed it.

“How do we know that? You could have visited Astrotrain first.” Tarn suggested. Dirge glared at him in response.

“And Shockwave also could be lying about there being another visitor.” Shockwave didn’t answer that one; but Tarn’s suggestion made a lot of sense to the others.

“Yours is the only suggestion that can’t be backed up Shockwave.” Thundercracker pointed out.

“Care to change what you said?” Onslaught smirked behind his mask.

“Can we put it to the vote?” Sixshot asked. Megatron seemed to like this idea.

“All who vote to kill Shockwave; raise your right arm.” Megatron seemed surprised at how quickly the mech’s arms went up. The only mechs who didn’t were Thundercracker and Shockwave.

“Right, and against?” Megatron asked, not surprised when the two remaining mechs raised their arms.

“The ayes have it I’m afraid Shockwave; make your way to the front.” Shockwave did as instructed. He sat with his back to the wall.

“Any last words?” Megatron asked.

“I only wish I could have had a camera for one thing in here.” Shockwave told them all cryptically. He fell silent afterwards, leaving all of them pondering what he was getting at. Megatron realised he wasn’t going to say anything more and shot him with the stun gun. He quickly followed up with a shot to the spark. A data-pad appeared beside Shockwave. Megatron picked it up, and had a vague idea what he might have been getting at when he’d said that.

“Shockwave was an assassin.” Each mech then realised what that meant. One of the five remaining mechs was the coup leader. All but one suspected each of the others.

“Now then, any of you want to volunteer to be locked up?” Megatron asked.

“Sixshot.” Onslaught decided to point at him.

“No, I don’t!”

“You thought it was funny when I got locked up!”

“Sixshot, follow me.” Megatron told him. Sixshot looked reluctant, but did so. Megatron wondered if that meant Sixshot was his investigator. _Or the coup leader…_ A darker thought suggested.

XxX

_I still have no idea who this investigator is… Maybe… uh… Didn’t Skywarp suggest Onslaught might be an assassin?_ Megatron chose to investigate him. The investigator shrugged, before bugging the mech’s door. Each mech was then woken up by a voice telling them they could go and visit other mechs, if they wanted to. Only one mech did go out; the coup leader, he had a mech to dispatch.

XxX

“Decided to venture out? Are you sure that’s wise, since Megatron still has an investigator?” Dirge asked of the mech who was now in his room.

“I’m fully aware of that; but I am the last mech that Megatron would suspect of… this!” The coup leader pulled his stun gun out.

“So, it was you. I need to know. Which of your assassins killed Ramjet and Thrust?” Dirge then felt a powerful shock go through his body and he screamed in pain. The coup leader performed a triple tap and went back to his room; hoping he wouldn’t be caught the way Shockwave had.

XxX

Megatron looked at his one report; so his investigator hadn’t been killed. He also saw that he had been given a report. A not very helpful one. ‘I kept an optic on Onslaught, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron had no questions to ask, but he headed out to release Sixshot from jail. He saw there was one mech fewer than he expected. _Dirge. Guess that means I’ll have to check his room…_ Megatron headed there first. He wasn’t surprised to find Dirge had been killed; he was surprised that he couldn’t tell the difference between his means of death and the means of death of every other mech that had been killed. _Guess that means that the coup leader killed Leozack; since Shockwave was the remaining assassin._ He also found the data-pad, which read ‘Dirge was an innocent’ as he expected. He went to let Sixshot out of jail. _Sixshot must be an innocent; since Dirge died last night and I got a report._ Megatron thought as he opened the cell door.

“Did anyone die last night?” Sixshot was informed what happened as they walked back to the meeting room.

“Maybe… Onslaught is the coup leader, since he wasn’t in jail last night.” What Sixshot had said made sense; thought Megatron. He’d made his way back to the front and had heard the voice tell them to decide if they wanted to kill someone and who to lock up.

“I’m not killing anyone; I’m not having you all argue.” Megatron told them; sure he could guess who the coup leader was; but he had the same chance of killing his one remaining investigator.

“So, who should I lock up?”

“Tarn.” All three of the others pointed at him.

“Why? You don’t honestly think I’m the killer do you? That would mean I _ordered_ the deaths of my Justice Division. I wouldn’t do that; they are too important to me.”

“You are still being locked up; if just to prove your innocence Tarn.” Megatron told him. Tarn followed his leader to the cell.

“I’ll let you out in the morning Tarn; if you are innocent you have nothing to fear.” Megatron wasn’t completely believing his story; if Tarn was the coup leader he would _definitely_ kill the rest of the Justice Division, just to make him look innocent. Megatron went back to the meeting room and he and the remaining three mechs went back to their rooms when told to by the voice. Megatron decided that he could catch Onslaught in the act if Sixshot was right. His investigator planted the bug, and the voice then woke up each of the mechs. No one went out that night; too worried about being caught by the investigator, or not wanting to kill anyone in the case of the coup leader. Megatron read over his report a short while afterwards. ‘I kept an optic on Onslaught, as ordered. He didn’t leave his room, and he didn’t receive any visitors.’ Megatron wondered if this meant no one had died, or if Tarn; the jailed mech, was the coup leader. He went outside and saw Thundercracker, Onslaught and Sixshot waiting for him. _No one died last night… Didn’t that happen the last two times that Tarn was in jail?_ Megatron had an idea what he was going to do and what the other three were going to suggest. Tarn was let out of jail and they walked back to the meeting room.

“That’s the third time you’ve been in jail…” Sixshot noted idly.

“And the third time that no one has died.” Onslaught sounded very smug; like he’d worked everything out. Megatron went back to the front and the voice told them to nominate who they wanted to kill and who to lock up.

“Kill Tarn; once is a coincidence, twice is potentially still a coincidence, three times is a pattern.” Onslaught pointed out.

“I’m being framed! Probably by you; since you seem awfully eager to kill me!” Tarn glared at Onslaught.

“You’re not fooling anyone Tarn.” Thundercracker pointed out, the only mech who hadn’t voted to kill anyone so far.

“All who vote to kill Tarn; raise your right arm.” Megatron intoned; he agreed with them, three times was definitely a pattern. It didn’t surprise him when three arms were raised; Tarn’s being the only one which wasn’t.

“Tarn, make your way to the front. Sit with your back to that wall.” Tarn did as asked. Megatron noted he looked a little nervous.

“Any last words?” Megatron asked. Tarn shook his head; shivering at the prospect of being shot. Megatron fired the stun gun, before firing the other gun directly into Tarn’s spark. Everything went black after that.

XxX

_Congratulations Megatron! You managed to discover who the Decepticons were that were planning a coup._ Megatron grinned; he’d worked it out… except the investigator. But at that point… it had to be Thundercracker. It wasn’t Sixshot or Onslaught, so it had to be him by process of elimination. Every mech now had a line of white text appear in front of their optics. _Tarn was the Coup Leader._

“What!?” Starscream shrieked in shock.

“No way.” Each member of the Justice Division made similar comments to Kaon’s and wondered if that meant their leader was willing to kill them in real life.

“I knew it!” Overlord smirked. Another line of white text appeared. _Scrapper, Skywarp and Shockwave were the assassins._

“Oh, so that’s who the other two assassins were.” Deathsaurus shrugged.

“Why’d I have to die first? I would have liked to have played the guess who the assassins are game!” Motormaster grumbled, crossing his arms. This time, three lines of white text appeared one after the other;

_Scrapper killed Motormaster and Soundwave._

_Skywarp killed Ramjet, Tesarus, Thrust and Vos._

_Shockwave killed Starscream, Deathsaurus, Helex, Kaon and Astrotrain._

“Skywarp killed both of them?!” Dirge looked shocked.

“So that’s who the other mech Scrapper killed was…” Thrust thought, not really that fussy about it. Another line of text appeared. _Tarn killed Leozack and Dirge._

“Oh! So Tarn did actually have a go at killing mechs himself!” Scrapper smirked.

“Hah! None of the Cone-heads survived!” Skywarp crowed. Another line of text appeared. _Megatron ordered executions of two innocents, Blitzwing and Overlord._

“Maybe if he’d had my advice, he wouldn’t have killed _any_ innocents.” Starscream was rather sure of himself.

“So, I wasn’t the only innocent Megatron killed? I wonder how they convinced him to kill Overlord…” Blitzwing pondered. A final line of text appeared, to clear up one last thing. _Thundercracker, Kaon and Deathsaurus were the investigators._

“Deathsaurus-sama was an investigator?” Leozack’s jaw dropped; hoping that he hadn’t been spied on by Deathsaurus.

“Kaon was doing his normal job!” Vos laughed.

“Never would have picked Thundercracker to be an investigator…” Ramjet shook his head.

“I never investigated Thundercracker! The one time I did, Kaon was in jail!” Megatron realised with a shocked expression crossing his features. It was at that time that all of the cables disengaged from the backs of the mech’s necks; jarring them all out of recharge. They all opened the lids of the pods, climbing out slowly; they were a little stiff from lying still.

“How long did that take?” Megatron pondered.

“Statement: Just shy of two hours.” Soundwave informed him.

“You mean we’ve only been in recharge for two hours? But it said that many nights had passed…” Astrotrain pondered.

“Days are only programmed to last long enough for arguments to be had… and nights last long enough for mechs to wander about and do their assignments.” Shockwave informed them.

“I knew it! Days and nights were really short!” Helex smiled; happy he’d worked that much out.

“I want you to clarify your ‘last words’ Shockwave.” Sixshot turned to him.

“What do you mean… oh, you mean what I wanted the camera for?” Sixshot nodded, so Shockwave answered him.

“To capture the look on Starscream’s face when he realised I was an assassin!”

“Hey! You would have been shocked too!” Starscream crossed his arms, huffing a bit.

“I’ll bet he screamed!” Overlord laughed when Shockwave nodded.

“Anyway, did you find this simulation useful?” Shockwave pointed out before everyone ignored him in favour of ridiculing Starscream; like normal.

“Yes actually; some of you are rather good at lying or acting!” Megatron seemed impressed by the assassins and coup leader.

“One thing that would make it better, though…” Deathsaurus chose to point out.

“What would that be?”

“If _any_ of us could be the leader.” All of them agreed on that. Shockwave realised he would have to make that possible for if Megatron decided there should be a next time.

“Now, all of you get back to work; I’m sure you have things to be doing!” Megatron shouted at them all, before heading for the door himself. The revolution wasn’t going to plan itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, it’s over! Yes, the ‘I don’t like that at all’ in chapter 1 was said by Tarn! The first chapter was posted on Friday the 13th and this chapter was posted on Halloween, for anyone reading this in the future. If you would like a follow up where the leader is chosen randomly, please leave a comment saying who you would like to be the randomly chosen leader. This is really different from what I normally write, but I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
